wizard101guidesfandomcom-20200213-history
Human
Humans are a native race that live on Earth and have built a powerful empire over it. Most humans are non-magical but some who do, use their powers secretly, as to not being persecuted for having them. History In the distant past a highly advanced civilization known as Atlantis ruled most of Europe and North Africa but at some point it sunk below the seas. After the fall of Atlantis, humanity would rise again guided by Wizards, who possibly used their powers to help humanity in its early scientific conquests. But, due to the misuse of the powers by some Wizards, the non-magic humans turned against them. The persecution would be so great that Wizards created a parallel, but independent, dimension adjacent to Earth. Soon other magic creatures followed and, without any proof of the existence of magic left, humans would embraced science. In 2011, humanity was shaken by two events: *the stealing of the Moral Compax by the Angels of Darkness who used it to turn all humans evil; *the nearly destruction of Earth by an asteroid; In a not so distant future, magic will be exposed to the world. Biology Humans are bipedal beings, with a large brain, but they only use 2% of it, posses very little hair, except in the head. As they age, however, hair became grayish and in males it might be lost. Humans can survive for at least a week without food, but without water, they will not survive. Magic Humans are quite sucesptible to the invisible energy known as magic. Magic-powered humans, also known as Wizards, can do anything with words called spells and brews named potions. Wizards are the most well known magic users, ruling the Wizard World undisputed. Also other magic-powered humans exists, such as fairies, vampires and monsters. Social Habits The vast majority of humans are not magical and even those who are share their lifestyle with the non-magical. Most humans, at least in developed countries, spent their youth in schools so they can receive knowledge so they can survive in the Job World. When adults, humans usually get a job, working for someone else or create their own businesses. They also have to buy or rent a residence, pay taxes to light power and water. In their free time, humans can go shopping, visit monuments, walk on city parks or go to the cinema. The culture and lifestyle of the humans in the Wizard World is unknown, but it might be quite similar to their own non magic cousins, except that everything is magic-related. Sub-species Humans are splintered into many species, most of whom live in the Wizard World. Most of the human population are non-magical and they're not aware of the existence of magic at all. Wizards Wizards are the most common magical sub-species, if can be argued that Wizards are a separate and superior race. They rule over the Wizard World, possesses most of the magic Items and powers, own most of the companies and implement their rule over most of the inhabitants of the Wizard World. Werewolves Werewolves are humans who suffer of lycantrophy and became themselves a werewolf. Low breed werewolfs will poison a human if they enter in contact with them, but pure race werewolves will not implement their status over humans by biting them or kissing them. They seem to be long lived and had a slow-rate aging process. Vampires Vampires are like werewolves except that they suffer vampirism. Vampires took thousands of years to become old enough as to receive their fangs and also avertion to sunlight. They posses vast strength, superhearing and of course they can fly. They can be controlled by very powerful magical creatures. They seemed to not have a good image amongst both the non-magical and magical human communities. Living Dead Living dead are dead humans who are bring back from the dead by powerful dark wizards. They seem to retain their free will but they're barbaric. Some, like zombies, eat human flesh and they continue to decompose even in undeath state, thought at slow rate. Others, like the mummy, may receive magic powers or maybe are former wizards. Mummies are very powerful magic beings, capable of enslave anyone who looks at them. Category:Earth Category:Non Magical Creatures